Cultivating indoors requires providing artificial light in lieu of, or sometimes in addition to, sunlight. In current practice, the use of lamps, which are typically housed in hoods, provide light in a downcast direction. Plants are typically placed in a horizontal pattern on the floor or on a structure in a single layer—e.g., inefficiently using the square footage of the cultivating space. The lamps used in such a horizontal method may lose more then 50% of their efficiency. Placing plants in a horizontal pattern does not maximize the footprint of a growing space. Horizontal cultivation does not provide efficient cost savings to cultivate or harvest crops, especially if there is a shortage in land either indoors or outdoors. Under such circumstances, increased operating expenses with average production rates make commercial cultivation financially difficult.
On the other hand, current vertical cultivation systems may limit the consumers to specific pot sizes, growing techniques, and style of lights. Vertical cultivation systems on the market specifically focus on large quantities of plants of reduced sizes, which does not allow for, or otherwise hinders, the production of larger fruiting plants. Further, such vertical cultivation systems may be insufficiently modular or may provide for insufficient ventilation.